The Parent Trap
by raven00
Summary: Harry, Draco and a pair of irresistibly cute twins who are separated before they can speak. Its The Parent Trap meets Harry Potter! Post Voldemort and mpreg. Contains HPDM Slash.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. The characters, setting etc all belong to JK Rowling.

**A/N: This is, to my knowledge, an original idea of mine. (Save the basic idea taken from The Parent Trap) If the plot or storyline is a copy of yours (one that is already published), then let me know, and amends will be made.**

**Also, this is a slash fic, Harry and Draco slash. It is rated M for sex and language. If you find this offensive, then don't read. To everyone else, enjoy reading and please review!**

Title: The Parent Trap

Summary: Harry, Draco and a pair of irresistibly cute twins who are separated before they can speak. Its The Parent Trap meets Harry Potter! Post Voldemort and mpreg. R&R.

* * *

Prologue

Harry gazed at the sight before him, his heart swelling with pride. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"They're gorgeous, aren't they?" Hermione murmured from beside him.

Harry nodded, not quite trusting himself to speak. Hermione smiled. "What are you going to name them?"

"Damien and Jake," he said almost immediately, blushing slightly at Hermione's raised eyebrow. "I've been thinking of this ever since Voldemort died," he mumbled. Hermione nodded slowly, and then shifted somewhat uneasily. Harry turned to her, finally tearing his gaze from the twins. "Are you feeling quite alright?" He asked, frowning slightly. Years of being around each other had only enhanced their knowledge of each other; even the subtlest message could be conveyed across by mere body language.

"He can ask for them at any moment," she replied quietly.

Harry's face crumpled unexpectedly. "That was a chance I took," he muttered, looking away. Hermione reached out and gently squeezed his hand. "Look at me, Harry," she paused, waiting for him to turn and face her. He reluctantly complied, frowning slightly as he did so. "They're twins," she said slowly. "No one knows but us." She waited for it to sink it, for the opportunity to present itself in Harry's mind. Not to her complete surprise, Harry only stared back at her blankly.

"There are two of them, when everyone else thinks there is only one," she paused, searching for the right words. She wanted to encourage Harry to make a decision for himself, even if it was not necessarily the right thing to do. "You've done what others expected of you all your life. It's about time you thought about what you want for yourself."

Harry blinked. Hermione stared at him expectantly, doing her best to keep her expression blank.

"Everyone else thinks there is only one," he repeated perplexedly. Hermione nodded impatiently. He frowned. "But you did all those tests even before I gave birth." Hermione shrugged. "No one had any reason to think that there were twins, and I saw no reason for enlightening them."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "He doesn't know either," he breathed, his eyes full of hope. Hermione smiled slightly. Her smile faltered, however, as he abruptly shook his head. "I can't do what you want me to, Mione. I can't separate them," he bit his lip. "It won't be fair to him, either."Hermione shook her head. "He's going to ask for them soon enough. They will still be too young to properly experience even half of the loss that you're going to suffer from when the time comes for you to give them up. And he will be none the wiser." She paused, taking a breath. "I made up my mind the moment I knew that you were carrying twins. You've got to do it, Harry, for your own good."

Harry stared at her, not quite believing what he was hearing. "And if they find out?" he asked quietly. "They will never forgive me."

Hermione eyed him critically. "Trust me, Harry. I've thought about this for a long time now." She smiled. "I have to go now; two new patients just arrived at the hospital this morning. I'll bring Ron along the next time I visit," she promised, and in the next moment, she had Apparated.

Harry turned back to the twins, a thousand different thoughts running through his head. All he really wanted was a family to call his own, he thought. He had waited long enough, but it seemed as if no one was willing to love him for anything more than the savior of the wizarding world. When Hermione had suggested this, he could barely believe his luck. The idea of giving birth to his own children was all the more appealing. The only irony was that this mysterious stranger, the father of his children and to whom he would be eternally grateful to, would one day rob him of the very gift that he had bestowed upon him.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in his favourite plush armchair, a glass of his favourite wine in hand, and brooded. He lifted his wineglass and took a sip, closing his eyes in satisfaction as he tasted the burgundy liquid. Then he opened his eyes and continued brooding. He was brooding because there was nothing else for him to do, really. His parents were busy with their social gatherings, which he had no interest in. Ever since Harry Potter – he wrinkled his nose in derisiveness as he thought of him – ever since Harry Potter had killed the Dark Lord a year ago, his own name had been cleared when Dumbledore vouched for him as a spy for The Order. He took another sip from his wineglass, scowling as he thought of his sudden popularity in the wizarding world. Apparently, now that he had the old coot's backing, not to mention the lack of the Dark Mark on his arm – he was the new Gilderoy Lockhart, almost. He tilted his wineglass, draining the rest of the liquid in it.

He swirled the empty glass, and it refilled instantly. His scowl deepened when he thought of the remaining Death Eaters. They were constantly at the Malfoy Manor, begging for a word of renouncement from the Malfoys, or a backing from Dumbledore. Not that his parents gave in, of course. Theirs was a game that they had perfected a long time ago. All their social gatherings were merely a means of reinforcing their status. He smirked when he thought of the countless invitations that had come flooding in during the recent months. He liked the attention, but he hated the obsession that teenage witches and wizards had with his looks. Some of the older witches were no better, he thought with a shudder. He idly wondered how it would affect his reputation if word got out that he was gay, and smiled to himself. It would probably only increase their obsession. Forbidden fruit _did _taste the sweetest, after all.

A tapping on the window broke his train of thought. He looked up in anticipation, his expression turning serious as he got up to open the window for his favourite owl. She nipped his hand affectionately as he stroked her silken feathers, gently retrieving the letter that she had brought. He sank back into his armchair, his fingers trembling ever so slightly as he opened the letter. He read it nervously, his heart thumping quickly in his chest. He let out a sigh of relief when he finished reading it, then went to his desk and took out a quill, his reply already memorized so that he had finished writing it in a matter of minutes. Before he could change his mind, he had already sent his reply, this time with a different owl. There was no need to arouse suspicion.

He sat somewhat slumped at his desk, a thousand thoughts running through his head. _He had a son_. His mouth curled into a smile despite himself. "_Damien_." He softly said the name out loud and decided that he liked the sound of it. He took a sip of wine, wondering what his son would grow up to look like. He had been extremely lucky, really. Snape had been the one to suggest the idea, and he had jumped at the chance. His own son, given birth to by a complete stranger who fit his requirements. Someone with commendable NEWTs, with athletic ability, at least one strong pureblood ancestor, preferably male, not to mention someone tall, dark and handsome. A small laugh escaped him, and he broke into a wide grin. A part of him wanted nothing more than to break out into a jolly little jig. Male pregnancies were common in the wizarding world, and were especially safe for pregnancies where intercourse did not play a part. _In fact_, he thought with growing disappointment, _he was the result of such a pregnancy_.

He frowned slightly, his happiness quickly evaporating. No one knew, of course, save his parents and Snape. Truth be told, he really had nothing to complain about, but the knowledge that he was conceived before his parents had consummated their marriage was more than a little disturbing. He bit his lip. Perhaps that was the reason his parents had reacted to his decision so enthusiastically, he thought. Perhaps they had thought that he finally understood their reasons for their decision so many years ago. That and the fact that his son would be the future Malfoy heir. He snorted, as he walked back to his favourite armchair, his mind swimming with thoughts again.

All he was looking for was a family, he thought almost forlornly, as he sank into his plush armchair. And somehow, a child with his genes, given birth to by an adequate but complete stranger, seemed much more appealing than a failed relationship and thenfrequent tussles over the children and everything else. He downed another glass of wine as he brooded some more about the apparent nonexistence of his soulmate.

A/N: Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1: The First Mistake

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. The characters, setting etc all belong to JK Rowling.

**A/N: This is, to my knowledge, an original idea of mine. (Save the basic idea taken from The Parent Trap) If the plot or storyline is a copy of yours (one that is already published), then let me know, and amends will be made.**

**Also, this is a slash fic, Harry and Draco slash. It is rated M for sex and language. If you find this offensive, then don't read. To everyone else, enjoy reading and please review!**

Title: The Parent Trap

Summary: Harry, Draco and a pair of irresistibly cute twins who are separated before they can speak. Its The Parent Trap meets Harry Potter! Post Voldemort and mpreg. R&R.

* * *

**A/N: This fic is now being beta-ed by Sharpieyum. A big thank you to her :)**

**Also, THANK YOU for all your reviews. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Mistake

Hermione hummed under her breath as she changed out of her work clothes. Ron was coming home in a few minutes, and they were going to take a good, old-fashioned stroll to Harry's apartment to visit the twins. She giggled when she thought of them. They looked nothing like Harry, with their tufts of white-blonde hair. The only resemblance was in the way they stuck out in all . Their eyes were another thing altogether, she thought. They were silvery-blue, but with startling flecks of emerald. Ron's arrival broke her train of thought.

"Mione!" Ron yelled, grinning when he saw her in their room. He bent down to kiss her, the letter in his hand momentarily forgotten.

"Ouch!" Hermione yelped. "What _is_ that?" She rubbed her arm, frowning slightly at the offending object.

Ron reddened. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I dropped by the hospital to get something, and this came for you." He handed it to her. "I'll go get changed, and we can leave," he called, disappearing into the bathroom.

Hermione stared at the letter, her heart thumping loudly. It was addressed to _"Head of Section 10,"_ the elegant handwriting disturbingly familiar. She swallowed thickly, hoping that it was not what she had been dreading. She slowly opened it, scanning through the contents. She jumped when Ron tapped her shoulder gently a few minutes later.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. She shook her head, her face crumpling slightly. "He's asked for Damien," she said quietly.

* * *

Harry laughed as Damien struggled violently, his tiny arms and legs flailing madly as Harry lowered him into the cot. Beside him, Jake sat upright, gurgling happily. "Come on, it's bedtime for you two," Harry murmured, watching as Damien's face puckered up. He shook his head. "Daddy's not going to fall for it this time," he cooed, rubbing Damien's stomach gently. "I don't care if we have visitors, you're getting your beauty sleep," he continued in a sing-song voice. Damien burst into loud wails, and, as if on cue, Jake looked at him and twisted his face, bursting into equally loud wails. Harry was unfazed, used to their identical behavior. He gently rocked the cot, singing softly until the crying stopped. A faint knock sounded at the door, and he softly tip-toed to it. He grinned widely at Hermione and Ron as they stepped in. "You've come at the right time. They just finished a wailing contest," he rolled his eyes.

Ron gave a feeble laugh in response. Hermione smiled tightly. Harry frowned. "Come in, then. They haven't fallen asleep yet," he said in a somewhat dampened tone. Ron and Hermione complied silently, the tension in the air only breaking when Jake started babbling excitedly the moment he saw Hermione. Harry watched as his two best friends fawned over the twins, smirking slightly.

"They've got you wrapped around their little fingers," he said, interrupting them. Ron snorted, not tearing his eyes away from Damien.

"Ever notice how stunningly cute they are, Harry?" He tickled Damien, and was rewarded with a wide smile. "That means that somewhere out there is a gorgeous man, and you're ever so lucky to have his children." He smirked at Harry, who merely raised an eyebrow.

"Someday, Ron, you might have to take that back," he warned. "I probably have a grandaunt somewhere that has white-blonde hair and blue eyes." Ron laughed.

"I don't think so, Harry. They really _are_ gorgeous." He gazed at Damien, who suddenly yawned. Harry smiled. "They're also really tired," he murmured, moving to tuck them in. Ron and Hermione stepped back, watching quietly as he rocked the cot gently until the twins fell asleep.

"We'll be in the living room," Hermione said softly, and Harry nodded absently. Ron let out a low whistle as soon as they were alone. "The sooner, the better," Hermione said firmly, her lips pursed. Ron nodded resignedly as they sat together in moody silence. Harry appeared moments later, smiling as he sat down. "You two look the happy couple," he remarked lightly.

Hermione cleared her throat ever so slightly, nudging Ron subtly. Ron shifted uncomfortably. "Harry, there's something important you need to know," he started. Harry's smile disappeared.

"It's about time you got to it," Harry replied dryly. Ron reddened. "Hermione's got something to tell you," he mumbled, averting his eyes.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "He's asked for Damien," Hermione blurted out. Ron nodded from beside her. "He said on Wednesday morning at the hospital, that he'd send someone to pick Damien up."

Harry frowned. "He didn't ask for Jake?" he stared at Hermione. She shook her head, looking more than a little uncomfortable.

Harry stared at her, unsure of whether to be grateful or angry. "He doesn't know about Jake, does he?" He asked quietly. Hermione shook her head again, shifting closer to Ron. "Would you rather he did?" Ron asked, looking him in the eye.

Harry swallowed, looking at the two people before him. There were times when he had been thoroughly upset over them making decisions for him, but this was different. Because this time, he had been hoping that he would not have to be responsible for doing what he wanted instead of what was right. "Thank you," he said, barely a whisper. Then Hermione was beside him, hugging him tight, Ron sniffling slightly on his other side.

* * *

Wednesday was there before Harry knew it. Even Jake seemed to sense that something bad was about to happen, Harry mused. Jake's normally cheery disposition was gone. He was refusing to eat, sleep or do anything but cry. And rather loudly, too, he frowned. His landlady had asked him just the night before, not too subtly, if he needed any help. He gazed at Damien, who lay sound asleep in the hospital cots. He looked strangely out of place without Jake by his side. It was funny how Damien cheered up more quickly than Jake since Ron and Hermione's visit, he thought. It was almost as if the two of them had switched personalities. His face crumpled.

"It's strange seeing him without Jake, isn't it?" Hermione asked softly. They were awaiting the arrival of Damien's other father, or rather, his other father's servant. Harry managed a small smile. "He really wants to keep his identity a secret, doesn't he?"

Hermione smiled slightly. She knew that Harry was changing the subject on purpose, and she was only too happy to comply. "He has his reasons," she said quietly. Harry turned sharply. "Reasons that you know of?" He stared at her closely. Hermione laid a hand on his arm, smiling gently. "Sometimes, people just want to keep things to themselves," she replied. "He wants a family, just like you do. And he wants to keep his life his own, just as you do." She sighed. "He's really very similar to you, Harry."

Harry looked at her doubtfully before turning back to the twins. Hermione stared at the twins as well, a rather startling realization taking seed in her mind. "I'm leaving," Harry abruptly straightened. Hermione nodded with understanding. "I'll let you know when Damien's gone."

* * *

Draco could hardly keep still. He barely had any sleep at all the previous night. He jumped as the doorbell rang. He had moved to his new, Muggle residency two days ago, according to plan. He was still unused to silly Muggle contraptions, and he had no patience for them now. "George," he called impatiently, only to be greeted by silence. _Bloody Butler_, he cursed under his breath, before freezing. George couldn't answer the door, because George was _at_ the door. He colored slightly at his mistake, rushing to open the door, muttering an unlocking spell as his hands fumbled with the Muggle locks.

He finally threw the door open, small beads of perspiration on his forehead. George stood at the door, regal and respectable, a stroller in front of him looking slightly ridiculous of him. "Damien, sir," George smiled slightly at Draco's anticipation. Draco beamed at the tiny foot that peeked out of the stroller. "I'll bring him in, thanks," he said quickly as George made a move to carry the infant. George bit back a smile. He was used to the blonde's antics in the two days that he had been employed, and he quietly disappeared as he knew would be fit.

Draco rolled his eyes as soon as George Apparated, a silly, sentimental smile on the old man's face. All thoughts of the butler vanished, however, when he looked down at the stroller. He carefully brought it into the house and closed the door, making sure that all the locking spells were in place before he turned back to the sleeping infant. He got down to his knees and peered into the stroller, his heart beating wildly.

"You're a Malfoy all right," he murmured proudly, his vision slightly blurred. He pursed his lips, taking control of his emotions. It would be ridiculous if he cried before the boy could even speak. Damien chose that moment to open his eyes, startling Draco. Father and son regarded each other for a moment in stunned silence, and then Damien scrunched up his face in what was unmistakably a smile. "Welcome to the family, Damien," Draco whispered, positively on cloud nine.

**A/N:One word:Review!**


End file.
